Will you love me? LuluxIkuto Fanfiction
by l0V3-Yua
Summary: Lulu x Ikuto Fanfic. Amuto fans, be warned. :
1. Chapter 1: The Brand new Me

I posted this on my deviantart Roleplay account, .com, and might as well get some feed back here. Please don't go hating on this couple, I know there are some people that love this couple too.

Clear blue skies, cheerful birds sing, and the sound of a once-in-a life time peaceful airport. Yes, it was quite peaceful in Japan, even in France. Where I was a new, bright shining girl that would make a new life.

"Hm..it's so peaceful. " As I looked outside the clear airport windows into the bright shining sky. I giggled in delight.

"Ne, Lulu, ya'll gonna make some new friends ain't ya? "

"Why of course. I mean, if they want to be. But of course, who would not want to be friends with me."

Yes. Lulu De Morcerf Yamamoto was my name. A new Easter recruit that was hired to find the Embryo. The Embryo that would make any wish come true. Really. Easter was as stupid as a dog falling in love with a cat. Absolutely ridiculous.

I still remember, the long staircase to the cold tower. I would walk up there so proudly, knowing that I was superior than them. Obviously they wanted to use me, so I let them. Cause without knowing, who was the one using who?

"Yes. She has the power to create such eggs. "

"Very well. Proceed to the plan."

"I will do my best to get the Embryo. Without fail, I can get it easily." I said with confidence.

Who was Gozen? Humph. Like it all really mattered. Gozen was for all I know, some little man with huge power. Who would really care about that? People would probably just step over him. Just like how I was going to.

We settled into our new house. It was much smaller than the one back at home. How I missed the French air. And how it was certainly rude to leave without telling dear Grandmother. Grandmother was oh, so perfect. In every single way. Of course, I am to become one like her as well.

The next day approached. I simply got up and dressed myself in the new school uniform.

"Ugh. Uniforms. Really? Plus it's blue. " I scoffed.

"But, ya'll got the best one outta the rest ya know Lulu? "

"I suppose. " I smiled gently.

Of course, I had a tiny little self. Nana was my Shugo Chara. She has always been there for me, and of course, I'll be there for her until the day she may disappear. I hope she doesn't. She's the closest I had to a best friend.

As I began to comb my curled blonde hair, and fixed my eyelashes on my brilliant shining blue eyes, I began to rethink that thought again, 'What is my dream?..No, it's best to not think so hard.' I simply giggled and went back.

"There. All perfect." Both me and Nana giggled.

"Lulu~ Breakfast!~ "

"Hai!"

I went down to our smaller dining room. My mother, Norkio De Morcerf Yamamoto, or her stage name, Mayozumi Kaoru, and my father, -insert Lulu's father name here- De Morcerf Yamamoto. Not only was my Grandmother head CEO of a famous entrepourner company, but my father was a world famous chef, in which we own 'Maxime De France' one of the most high classed resturants. My mother of course, was and is a famous Japanese actress.

I began to look down. I"But..mama came back to do such little variety shows. Her radiance isn't showing at all. "/I

"Mama~~ " " Papa~ "

There they went again. All lovey dovey. Love. It's only for the weak. That's why I resulted in becoming the cold, French girl that rejects every boy. Even those that had decent looks. I have to admit, some of them were pretty popular too. But, I couldn't stop myself from smiling from Mama and Papa's love. It makes me wonder, if I really was to find love.

The day went by and again, I was the talk of the school. I was already counted as the most beautiful, French girl. People in Japan seem to like French or foreigners apparently. Even though I was half Japanese. Before I knew it, I was already at the chairman's office in that stupid building. Luckily, I had time to change into appropriate clothing before going there.

There I stood, as I heard a few footsteps enter. Obviously one or two people entered.

"Ah. Lulu, you're already here. Such a well-mannered girl."

I'Think what you want Gramps, let's just hurry this up and I can go home.'/I "Oh, it was nothing at all. Your lucky that I have the time to attend such an important meeting." I simply smiled in my brilliane.

"Heh. Very well. " As the chairman sat down. I felt someone was standing beside me. I didn't look of course. It would have been rude.

"You'll be working with him to obtain the Embryo."

I'Great. It's a boy.'/I

"Ikuto, this is Lulu De Morcerf. "

"Pleasure to meet yo- " I turned to see that this boy was indeed handsome. Midnight blue hair, deep indigo eyes. Obviously older than I was. And..I could feel it. Was I..blushing?


	2. Chapter 2: I'll save you

So here is chapter 2~ 3

From this, truthfully, I rp Lulu on the deviantart SHugo Chara RP Group, and I am doing the second half of the story from one the RPs. The first half is part in the anime.

Sorry If I dont make sense. I need to sleep. LOL

Enjoy~

* * *

_"Pleasure to meet yo- " I turned to see that this boy was indeed handsome. Midnight blue hair, deep indigo eyes. Obviously older than I was. And..I could feel it. Was I..blushing?_

_II turned to see that this boy was indeed handsome. Midnight blue hair, deep indigo eyes. Obviously older than I was. And..I could feel it. Was I..blushing?/I_

"Lulu? . . . Lulu? " I heard something call my name, but I was dazed in this new employees soft eyes. I felt it. I was blushing. But why? What was this strange feeling?

" LULU DE MORCERF. "

"Huh? " I awoke from this daze.

"Are you listening to me?" The Director asked me angrily.

"U-uh. . . " I blushed in embarrassment that I lost my concentration to listen to what the Director asked for.

The dark blue haired boy began to laugh a bit

"W-what's so funny? " I shouted in anger

"You. Some girl in France coming here; I thought all the girls there were just as polite and sophisticated and pretty. Well, I got the pretty right. " He began to laugh.

I blushed even more. He was mocking my France heritage and the only thing I could come back was

"H-humph. I don't need someone from your utter idiotic opinion. " I turned my head and crossed my arms

". . . Trying to sound smart for your age? Not working. " He began to mock me more. This time, I was really pissed off.

"YEAH WELL - " The two of us just started to yell off until the Director slammed his fist on the desk.

"ENOUGH. Now listen. Both of you are to work together and NO SLIP - UPS. Lulu, this is Tsukiyomi Ikuto, and Ikuto this is Lulu De Morcerf. Both of you will work together starting TODAY. "

I simply scoffed at the disgust that I would have to work with this perverted creep.

"Very well. I will not fail you sir. " I stood up straight and proudly. I then went in front of Ikuto.

"Looks like we'll be working together, pleasure to meet your acquaintance. . I guess. " I took my hand out waiting for the 'friendly' handshake

"Hmph. " He turned his head and leaned against the wall. "Whatever. . "

I was in great awe. No one had turned down one of my hand shakes. Or any of my greetings. This was a first, absolutely ridiculous! I was taken aback. Already I could tell, that this was going to be one heck of a ride.

I turned my head to see that this boy also had a Shugo Chara. As Nana, and a blue tiny version of a catboy were fighting it out.

"Dismissed." The director dismissed us.

"Come now Nana, no time for silliness. " I walked out.

"Hmph!" Nana followed me. We went down to the elevator and where we parted.

Several months has passed and I was defeated. My ? Plan had failed me. I didn't care anymore. The low dog Easter had fired me, after saving a partner of mine that was going to be used. Easter, was the most low company I had ever experienced and I wished to no longer be apart of it. I couldn't get the Embryo anyways. But I began to slowly understand what my Mother and Father did for me. So we began to move back to France.

In my heart, I believed that I did not want to move back. I KNEW that I didn't want to move back. After they still kept Ikuto captive. I didn't know what it was, but I didn't want to leave him. It might have been out of pity, shame, or just in my caring heart to save him. But I couldn't. I couldn't do anything. So I left. To my hometown in France. That was, until.

I got hired back.

Mother has been busy with her films. Father, busy with the world cooking competitions. Grandmother, busy with our company and family. There was no where else to go, but back.

"I can't. . leave them, But. . " I thoughtfully sighed. I didn't know what to do. My family was always to busy for me. Maybe that's why I ended like this. Although the fight with Hinamori Amu and the guardians was over and done with, I still felt a sense of regret of not knowing what my true dream was. I turned into Dream Dream, and I didn't want to do it again.

I was scared.

But I headed back on the plane back to Japan. Hopefully saving Ikuto.

"Why should I save him. . He's no good to me anyways. . " I mumbled. Nana was softly snoring beside me. I was glad she was still with me. But this meant, that there would be more ? Eggs probably. I sighed.

"If this is what I have to do. This is what I have to do. "

I stepped off the plane. Hoping to find Ikuto and probably get beaten again by Easter.

Of course, one of our houses was still in Japan, but living alone, was a difficult task.

I, for one, was not lonely, since I had Nana with me the whole time. She kept me company. The huge house though, was scaring me.

In truth, I don't like being alone. Being alone, is something I try to hide. Not to show any of my loneliness. Even back in France, I had friends, but I was always used. Could be for the power, the wealth.

". . . Now let's see. . " I looked in my drawers, hoping for an extra jewel or two. Or even the book itself. The Book. It was filled with all ancient spells on jewellery. I saw this book one day while I was in my Grandmothers study. This book is what first got my interest. The first book that I could make jewellery with.

"Ahh, here it is!" I found the book and one tiny jewel. "With this, I can take Easter down, no problem. They're still probably looking back at the Death Rebel plan. " I looked at my hands "Don't worry Tsukiyomi Ikuto, we may not be in competition with each other anymore, but I'll still save you. "

Hearing those words, my heart skipped. I held my hand up to my chest. It was beating fast. Why was that? Hopefully, when I save Ikuto, I'll fully understand what is going on.

"I'll definitely save you. "

* * *

SUSPENSEEEEEE. :C

Anyway. How was that? Reviews please~


End file.
